


Are comatose people undead?

by HolyMad, yellow_craion



Series: SaphaelWeek2017, [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 2, Disney AU, F/F, I'll rewrite it later maybe to make it more obvious, M/M, Saphaelweek2017, clary is out as sapphic, fic monster, in case it's not clear, saphaelweek2k17, simon doesn't out her to rapha lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_craion/pseuds/yellow_craion
Summary: Sleeping Beauty AU. It's not done but revealed. After Saphael week this will be (just like day 1) updated.With some Spanish from my best Mexican Raphaelbanewood (tumblr) Saphaelbanewood (here)!





	Are comatose people undead?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphaelbanewood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphaelbanewood/gifts).



> This is like 5k. I could have done 5 days of stories just with this fic. I could be done with the whole week. but no. haha. fml.

**The Santiago Chateau, Alicante.**

 

“But Mamaa.”

 

“You’re crawling up that hill and get a cute spouse. No discussion.”

 

“Mamiiiiii, pleeease!!”  
Raphael makes big puppy eyes but his mama has twin boys and a baby girl. After some years of massive puppy eyes attacks you get used to it. Immune. Superman who? Supermum Santiago.

 

“You're 21! You're already so old!!”

 

“So?”

 

“I kinda want to keep the family name?”

 

“You could wait for the boys.”  
Raphael doesn’t want to… do what you have to do to produce children. He would even care for them all alone. Why can't he be a fish? Some million years ago his ancestor was a fish. Good life. See a girl, nod and pour a cup of their seeds onto the ground.

 

“Yeah, if they manage to find two women who endure them. Could you at least try and find a girl? 50/50 chance.”

 

Raphael just rolls his eyes. He should stop watching soap operas.

 

“No. Discussion, cariño. Go pack.”

 

Raphael trotts away. Defeated.

 

* * *

 

  
**The Lewis Mansion. Brighton. Hold your ears, it's loud.**

 

“No, Clary, I _won’t_ ascend that stupid mountain just so that you have an adventure!! Just use the visitors entry like every other person!!!”  
Simon gesticulates wildly with his arms towards the direction of the hospital - or at least he thinks he is.

 

“Siiiimon! The legend says that you have to go through the hedges and you'll find real love!”

 

“You really believe in some stupid legend?”

 

“I have a collection of glowing swords on the wall. Yes, I believe in fairytales.”

 

“I will find the button one day.”  
Those stupid cool swords.

 

“There is no button. There are tiny needles on the grip to draw blood but it won't show for mundanes.”

 

“Nonsense. Besides: Do you want to check every coma patient and kiss them? Consent??”

 

“I'll kiss their cheek, you perv. What do you think of me??”

 

That you'd do everything to succeed. And that you're impulsive.  
“You believe in poking swords. I'm just saying.”

 

“Simon, pleaaase!!”

 

Simon only has one sister, who is older than him. He is not immune against puppy eyes.  
“Fine. But you’re grabbing two of your swords. It doesn't glow for me but it's sharp.”

 

Clary jumps up and down on Simon’s bed. Since she's so small, it doesn't break.  
“I'll go pack my trekking backpack!! Don't forget the shoes!”

 

“See you tomorrow. Here at 9am. We'll have breakfast and walk to that idiotic hedge.”  
Dammit. He goes to pack his backpack. Thank goodness they're going hiking regularly. No, first he goes to his mum. She'll be delighted. Finally her boy will move out and choose his own castle. Simon can't wait. Really.

 

* * *

 

Simon knocks at his mum’s door. She'll definitely freak out. But either because Simon will likely hurt himself or others or because there's a chance that he'll finally move out and marry. True love via kiss. Sure.

 

“Come in, monkey!”

 

Simon enters and kneads his hands.  
“Hey. So you know that hill with the hospital?”

 

Mama Lewis has a knowing smirk on her lips.  
“Clary convinced you in the end?”

 

“You knew??”

 

“Of course, Simon. Who do you think told Clary that tale?”

 

Simon gasps.  
“No way. MUM!!”

 

Mama Lewis grins.  
"Bring a wife finally!"

 

"Yeah, yeah."  
Simon trotts away. Defeated.

 

He comes back into the room.  
“Could you look over my backpack when I'm done?”

 

“Sure, monkey. Good night.”

 

* * *

 

**Foot of the Hill**

 

“Clary, you really wanna do this?”

 

“HELL YEAH!!”

 

“Okayyy. Then let's go. Gimme a sword.”

 

Clary hands her friend a blade reluctantly. It doesn't harm Simon. They cut through the first step in a second. This should be easy.

 

It is not easy. The further they go the thicker becomes the hedge. They can barely see an arm length through the branches. After half an hour they take a break and look backwards - if they would want to go back they wouldn't really know where to. The hedge has closed itself. There's only just exact space for the two of them. They only know where to head because they have to go up.

 

After their third break they meet another person. Or rather they hit. Simon hits. To be exact a freshly cut branch hits the stranger's face and a thorn rips a deep wound into his cheek.  
“Shitshitshitshitshitshit! Clary, Clary! Where is your cut tincture?? HELP! Look at this! No don't, look for the lotion. Or potion. Or whatever. Man, I'm so sorry!”

 

Raphael is already fed up. First his face is destroyed on his way to a half-dead person who's supposed to fall in love with him and now this idiota _won't shut up._ Even if he's cute.

 

They'd known that one of them would cut someone (they've both expected Simon) and Clary’s magical medicine is in an outer pocket of Simon's backpack. She gets it but Simon rips it off her hand.  
“Can I? It might hurt and there will be a scar but barely noticeable an-”

 

“I'm bleeding. Do it.”

 

“I'm sorry in advance.”

Simon gets a raised eyebrow as an answer. He holds the stranger's chin to steady it and dabs some… potion? on the cut. The other hisses shortly but it heals completely in few seconds. There is a scar but it's not… ugly? Like a big blue dimple. It only accentuates the face, the puffy chee- uhm Simon is here for a wife. He thinks. Even though it’s creepy - but he definitely shouldn't do what he's doing right now.

 

Clumsy is nice. And soft. And careful. And so occupied, that he's quiet. And - yes, he's a he. Raphael promised he'd _try_ to look for a girl. Well, fail, right? Let's just hope that woman in that idiotic hospital has a great personality. “Dios.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What?”

 

“What?”

 

“You started.”

 

“Nope.” Simon notices he still holds that stunning face. He lets his hand fall down.  
“You said something.”

 

Raphael thinks hard. How will he get out of this? When he notices his clothes.  
“Honestly? I just got this jacket.”

 

“You bought a jacket for this? How extra.”  
Not that it doesn't _suit_ him.

 

“You both are in gear.”

 

“We go hiking regularly. If it wasn't for that stupid hospital and even more stupid hedge this would be a regular trip.”

 

“You don't want to go?”

 

“No! This is so creepy and I just wanna stay alone forever if that means I don’t have to kiss a poor comatose woman.”  
Or man. He'll see.

 

“This is the first sensible thing I heard from you.”

 

“The odds are with me.” Simon smirks.

 

Raphael rolls his eyes.  
“Great.”

 

“So before you guys keep bickering till sunset how about we keep moving? I wanna meet that cutie ASAP!”

 

Both men look to their feet and don't notice that the other one also blushes.

 

“Do you wanna join us- ? What's your name?” Simon whispers.

 

“I'm Santiago.” Raphael mumbles.

 

Simon looks up in disbelief. “Just a last name? I'm Simon Lewis. Two first names. You can have one of mine.”

 

Raphael inclines his head. Is he serious? “No. Okay, I'm Raphael. Raphael Santiago.”

 

“Cool, Rapha.” Bad idea. He just hit him. “El. So we'll start and after a while you take over? This way we'll have to pause less.”

 

Clary purses her lips. “Let me guess, you'll take the first break?”

 

“No, I won’t!!”

 

“Don't fight, guys. I'll just take over at one point and we throw a coin, alright?”  
What have I done. Can I still get away from these freaks?

 

“Great idea, Raphael. Then let's get going. Cuties ahead.”

 

* * *

 

Simon does not take the first break. Instead both fight till exhaustion and just minutes after Raphael takes over from Clary he tells Simon to pause, too. Cutting with this sword is way easier than his shears. Also it looks _really_ cool even if he can't find that idiotic glowing button!

 

* * *

 

When they settle for the night (evening but it's getting dark and it's hard working outside when you can't see) Clary manages to rip her tent. Simon is confused, since he is not the reason something broke. Raphael just stares. And stares. And looks at Simon, who looks back at him. They break out in laughter.

 

“You two do _not_ get my tent.”  
Clare is already getting on his nerves. But you gotta be annoying if you can stand to be around Simon, he assumes.

 

“You have a tent for two? I thought you were alone.”  
Clary is shocked. Raphael doesn’t look like someone who spends a lot of money on anything. Not like he can't afford to, of course. Totally not.

 

“Yep, so what? I like space.”

 

“Clary, it's okay you can sleep in mine.”  
This won't end well.

 

“Simon, yours is a one-person-tent.”

 

“And you're tiny. Could we put our stuff in yours, Raphael?”  
Just let me pray and sleep.

 

“Listen to your friend, Clare. Yeah, sure. Get ready and dump your backpacks at my door.”  
Another smart thing. Simon improves.

 

Clary grumbles and climbs into the tent. This will be fun.

 

“Wait. Big tent is okay. But door? How much did you invest? No wonder you only have some scissors with you.”  
Priorities, right?

 

Raphael rolls his eyes. “Yeah, that opening. What is it, if not a door? Besides these are great shears for garden work. Not everyone owns freaking swords, Simon.”

 

“But shears, Raphael?”

 

“My mum has them for the garden and she doesn't need them right now.”

 

“But why not at least actual _hedge_ shears?? We're cutting through a _hedge_.”

 

“Tomorrow, okay. I wanna sleep.”

 

“Good night, Rapha.”  
Oh.

 

“For our both’s sake I pretend I didn't hear that.”  
Only mi familia can call me that.

 

Simon chuckles and runs into his tent to grab his things. Clary is already in her sleeping bag cuddling with her crown pillow. Simon smiles at the memory when he gifted her the pillow for their 3 weeks anniversary. She was his queen. They broke up the next week. And didn't see each other for half a year. But that's over now and he got his best friend back. And he is no longer a count like the pillow she got him. He is a prince waiting for his princess - or prince. And together they will be equal king and queen. (or king and king. Simon doesn't care. ) Not that he doesn't beg Becca to become queen because she's the older one.

 

“Here, Raphaelll. Sleep well. Ha, rhyme.”

 

“Shut up. Night.”  
Nope. Mistake. Who cares about the swords.

 

Simon climbs back into his tent. Clary now lies across the whole floor. Not that that’s much space but she had 10 seconds and Simon has _no_ place to sleep.  
“Hey, Clary. Scoot over. I'm slim but long.”

 

Clary grumbles but manages to make some space for him. She falls back asleep immediately.

Simon says his arvith, climbs into his sleeping bag and almost slumbers off, when Clary starts moving again.  
“What.” Nothing. "Clary! Stop! Moving!"

 

“It's uncomfortable!”

 

“So? You wanted this trip. Not I. Now sleep.”  
Simon is too weak. He needs new friends.

 

“My back hurts.”

 

“Pull the pea from your mat and _sleep_.”  
He just wants to sleep. Please, lord, help him.

 

“I forgot it.”

 

“What?!”

 

“The yoga mat. I forgot it.”

 

“Goodness, Clary! Maybe Raphael has also a spare mat. But he'll probably want to sleep on it himself.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Asking him.”

 

“Go yourself??”

 

“He'll say no before I start.”  
Of course, she expects him to go. Not like he'll trip in the dark. He's clumsy at day. But it's night. And he's exhausted.

 

“And I'd agree!!”

 

“Siii, pleasee?”

 

Simon huffs annoyed. “Fine. Don't expect anything.”

He is 100% sure that Raphael will say no. Clary can have his mat for all he cares. Simon just wants to sleep and has an idea. He fumbles with the zipper of his tent and shuffles over to the other’s. How should he propose? He scratches at the fabric. “Raphael? Can I sleep with you?” That how you say it, right?

 

“No.”  
This man. Seriously.

 

He whines.  
“Please, I can’t do it. She keeps moving.”

 

“I don't want to hear details.”  
What is _wrong_ with him??

 

“Raphael, please. I'm about to sleep while standing here.”

 

“Oh, you mean actually sleep?”  
Raphael chuckles quietly.

 

“Yeah? What else? Please?”

 

“You'll stay in your own bag?”

 

“Yeaah, please!”

 

“As soon as you lay down you're gone?”

 

“Definitely.” Simon stumbles without moving. He's really not good at standing  asleep.

 

Raphael pulls the zipper open and chuckles.

“A dress?”

 

“I can open the feet side. It's fashion. And warm. Will you help me?”

 

“Futuristic, Simon. Come in.”

 

“Uhm, okay.” He climbs inside and does not even stumble. Much.

 

“Lie down.”

 

“Huh?”  
Why was he here again?

 

“You said you'll sleep as soon as you lie down. So lie down. No talking. We can swap mats the next days. Today she'll have yours. Now let me sleep.”

 

Simon yawns. “That’s what I thought, too. Thanks. So much. Wait. How do you know about the mat?”

 

"I just heard complaining about Clare being uncomfortable. And the word mat."

 

"Oh, and you tho-"

 

Raphael gives him a pointed look and Simon zips the tent and his lips. He hands the imaginary key to Raphael who raises an eyebrow. Simon suppresses a grin - his mouth is locked - and just smiles. Raphael pulls his own mat to the side to make space for Simon and they lie down, fast asleep the next minute.

 

* * *

 

It's Raphael’s alarm that wakes the three adventurers. At 5am. 10 hours of sleep is not enough when you cut through this stupid hedge all day.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Pray time.”

 

“It's night.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“It _feels_ like night.”

 

“It's morning and I think you have to pray, too?”

 

“It says ‘morning’. Not ‘the minute morning begins’. You nerd.”

 

“That's tough coming from you.”

 

“I’m not the one with a The Flash pillow.”

 

“You have a The Count pillow. Do you think that’s any better?”

 

“For fucks sake guys shut up!”

 

Raphael mumbles. “Your short friend is annoying.”

 

“I figured when you kept mispronouncing her name.” Simon giggles.

 

“Oh, really? What’s her name?”

 

“Clary.”

 

Raphael looks honestly concerned. “And what do I say?”

 

“Clare.”

 

“Clare?”

 

“Yeah. Oh, that rhymed!” Simon cheers. Slightly. It’s still early.

 

“So… Clare?”

 

“That’s what you say. Her name’s Clary.”

 

“Yes. Clare.”

 

“Claaa Ryyyyy.”

 

“Clare.”

 

Simon huffs but grins immediately.

“Are you doing this on purpose?”

 

“I would never. How low do you think of me?”

 

He shoves Raphael slightly, still grinning.

“I have to agree, though.”

 

Raphael slaps a hand over his heart.

”How have I earned this honour??”

 

“She _is_ kinda annoying, sometimes?”

 

“Say all the time and we’re good.”

 

“We aren’t good?”

 

“You called me nerd.”

 

“Mhh. She’s annoying most of the time. Occasionally she’s bearable.”

 

Clary opens the zipper.

“What did you just say?”

 

“You’re okay when you stay away.” Raphael smirks.

 

Simon gapes. “Boom!” He high fives Raphael. “Ouch.”

 

“Hey! You zapped me.”

 

“No? You zapped _me_.”

 

“Guys!! Just get ready.”  
ClarY rolls her eyes and moves to ‘her’ tent.

 

“Shall we just sit back to back? At least some privacy.”

 

“Another smart thing. One per day?”

 

“Shut up and turn around.”

 

Raphael chuckles and gets ready for his prayer.

 

* * *

 

 

“Another day to beat the bush for my girl!!”

 

“Clary, please.”

 

“For waking me up, you boys start.”

 

“But-.” Simon tries to argue but...

 

Raphael has a better idea “It’s not my fault you don’t pray.”

 

Simon softly pushes Raphael’s shoulder a couple times to get him away from the redhead.  
“Let’s go. Don’t fight. You two have to keep up for the next days.”

 

Raphael just grins.

 

* * *

 

 

The unoccupied one totally doesn’t watch the other while Clary has a shift. Who’d do that?

 

* * *

 

 

That night Simon directly puts his things into his tent but takes his mat with him.

“Clary, there are no evil roots on the ground here. Try to sleep on the floor okay?”

 

She just pouts.

 

“No. You had it yesterday. I wanna sleep well, too.”

 

“Fiiine. But tomorrow Raphael sleeps without a mat.”

 

“Why that?”

 

“Equality.”

 

“Clary, it’s not his fault you forgot it.”

 

“But-”

 

“No. Good night.”

 

Simon leaves and ‘knocks’ at the ‘door’.

“Can I come in?”

 

“Could you wait a minute?”

 

“Sure. Get ready. Not intruding.”

While Simon waits he sings. Rather Be by Clean Bandit.

 

“Come in, singer.”

 

Simon blushes but enters. “Sorry. I sometimes sing when I’m bored.”

 

“Don’t apologise. You have a nice voice.”

 

Simon blushes harder. He hopes Raphael can’t see in the quite dark tent.

 

Since they stopped today quite early the two pray together, back to back. As they finish Raphael asks “Can we sit for a while?” He fidgets with his hands. Simon hasn’t seen him fidget, yet, however he knows him for one and a half days. “Can I ask something about Clare? I don’t wanna ask her.”

 

“You’re not letting that down, are you?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Simon.”

 

“At least you know my name. Let’s make it like that. I’ll see if I can answer. If not I’ll ask her wheth-” Raphael makes big eyes. “I won’t ask her or tell her this conversation ever existed?”

 

“You’d betray her?”

 

“Let’s say I doubt it’ll be something that she’d need to know about you.”

 

“I’m not sure about that.” Raphael mumbles.

 

“How about you ask and I’ll decide then?” Simon smiles encouragingly.

 

“Uhm, okay. So… Clare’s lesbian?”

 

“That’s it? Yes, she is. Why?”

 

“I just- I’m not against it. Just… She’s kinda open about it. And looks for her true love here. Her parents are okay with it? Either she comes home with a girl or she comes home with a boy and might be unhappy.”

 

“Uh, I'm sure they would be but they’re dead. She lives with me.”

 

“Oh, sorry.” Raphael lets his head fall down.

 

Simon covers Raphael’s hand with his own and squeezes slightly. “Hey, it’s okay. You didn’t know! It was really bad with her mum. She was abducted by Clary’s dad. I would have done _anything_ to save her but she died in the aftermath. Some weeks later Clary’s dad died in prison, but they never had a real connection. Orphaned she clinged to her then-boyfriend, Jace, but it was too much for him and he broke up with her soon. She moved in with me. I’ve had that crush on her forever and after a while… I guess she needed to be in a relationship. We became a couple. It lasted a month until she figured she might not be into boys. She travelled the world for a couple months. It’s okay now between us and she promised ‘I didn’t make her gay’.” Simon chuckles.

 

“So she's bi?” Raphael has just listened and listened to Simon and his calming voice. Working really hard on following the story and not getting captured in just _looking_ or worse being _caught_ in looking.

 

“So far she’s saying sapphic. I mean she's 21. She could identify as trans tomorrow. We've so much time to explore.”

 

“Are you saying 21 is too young to be sensible?”

 

“What? No. She sometimes acts like she's 13, that's all.”

 

“Okayy. Very respectful friendship.” Raphael snorts.

 

“Hm. She was my only friend for many years. Guess that binds people.”

 

“Why did you only have one friend??”

 

“Raphael “Grumpy Cat” Santiago wonders why I don't have friends?”

 

“You know, I could make you sleep in your own tent again.”

 

Simon giggles. “People laughed at my glasses, being skinny, being Jewish, be-”

 

“That's awful!”

 

“What?”

 

“Why would they ridicule you for your religion??”

 

“It's okay they laugh at me for being skinny?”

 

“You are _really_ skinny.”

 

“Uh, no? I work out. I'm just not as buff as you.”

 

“Suure. We're _so_ doing a test run today. The one that gives up first sleeps without his mat.”

 

“That's not fair. You don't wanna give Clary yours. You have extra motivation.”

 

“You're giving up beforehand?”

 

“No! We're doing it!!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After four hours both boys are _exhausted_. Clary would cut faster through the hedge on her own. She tells them. The boys start discussing but Clary just grabs the swords. Raphael’s first. When did she become so fast?

She swings both swords and the boys just wait leaning against each other.

 

Raphael’s watch beeps.

“Simon. Simon? Simon.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“It's noon.”

 

“Oh, okay. … Clary? Prayer break. We'll take... over afterwards.”

 

“Nooo.” Raphael whines.

 

Simon chuckles.

“Don't say, you're still... fatigued?”

 

“Uhh no? I just wanna, uuh, sleep some hours. But first prayer.”

 

“Ugh.” Same. “Yeah. Claaary! Break!”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“She took yours first!!”

 

“That was just a 50/50 chance. She took yours in the same second!”

 

“You could have held onto it!”

 

“Like you did? Not?”

 

“What Mr Sneaky didn't think about that earlier?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Guys, please stop fighting. If you still sleep in the same tent you'll stay awake all night.”

 

Both boys glare at each other but Simon starts laughing. That short person can't really intimidate him. (Okay, he can but better play it off.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That was a stupid bet. I didn’t know lying on a hard floor would hurt my _hips_ if anything!”

 

“What would you expect to hurt??”  
Raphael surely has his hipbones poking out, too?

 

“... I didn’t really think about that. But maybe my shoulder?”

 

“You're got a lot of muscles on your shoulder for that size but not much on your hip bones. That's why.”

 

“Oh, Mr Know-it-all.”

 

Simon chuckles.  
“Get up.”

 

“Noo. I'm tired.”

 

“Get up, you ungrateful idiot.”

 

You're the idiot not I.  
“What?”

 

“I'm sharing my mat. Now sit up and move.”

 

“That's a bit slim for two, isn't it? You said you don’t wanna sneak into my bag.”

 

“Just get up.”  
Simon lays his mat so that both can lie down with their hips supported.

 

“Oh, lord, this is good.”

 

Simon grins.  
“Welcome.”

 

Raphael rolls his eyes.  
“Yeah. Thanks.”

 

Simon mock-gasps. Raphael said thanks.  
“No wayy.”

 

“Shut up. Let's sleep.”  
He doesn't need any more banter today.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael has a nightmare and screams, which wakes Simon. Simon tries to wake him up but no shaking and calling helps. At least Clary stays asleep. He can't take grumpy Clary today.

In the end he thinks about what his mum did when he was little. He pulls Raphael out of the bag onto his lap and cradles him softly. One arm around his chest, the other hand pulling Rapha’s head into his neck and stroking his cheek and hair and just, please, wake up.

Raphael barely calms down and Simon whispers “No pasa nada.” He kisses his forehead. “Fue solo un sueño. Tranquilo nene. Nada te va a lastima.” After another minute Raphael sags down, only to hug Simon tightly and to start crying again. “Buenos días, Rapha. Estoy aquí para ti. Yo te protegeré.”

Raphael looks up and tries to smile, lopsided. It doesn't work well but Simon counts it as a success. “Do you wanna talk? This seemed heavy.”

 

Raphael simply nuzzles into Simon’s shirt but only after he mumbles “Did you call me baby??”

 

Simon just chuckles. “So you were awake? It's what my mum said when I had nightmares as a child.”

 

“I only understood mumbling and bebe. No. Nene. Right?”

 

“That's what my mum always said to me when I was little. Nene. Or monkey. But seems like I could name you monkey, too, huh?”

 

“Don't you dare.” Raphael mumbles and then sighs. “You're comfy.”

 

Simon snorts. “That's one thing nobody ever said to me.”

 

“They should have. It fits so nicely.”

 

Simon looks down, dazed. Sleepy Raphael is something else. “Well, then thanks?”

 

Raphael just hums shortly. Determined.

 

Simon asks again. “Do you want to talk about your dream?”

 

He whines and shakes his head. “Can you talk? You always talk. Go. Talk. Talky talk. T-”

 

Simon chuckles some more and tightens his grip around the drowsy person on his lap. He places a tender kiss in soft, brown curls and tells happy memories about his mum, his big sister, his home, befriending Clare which makes both chuckle… Raphael breath evens out and Simon yawns. He strokes Raphael's cheekbone. “Hey, Rapha. Wake up. Let's go back to bed.”

 

Just more whining. Raphael is not a short sleep person. But how does he wake up for prayer? Simon will ask him tomorrow - today? Later.

 

“No, no. Cariño. We can't stay like this. I wanna sleep, too. Get up.”

 

“Can I sleep in yours?”

 

“Our first condition was both stay in their bags. Rapha, I'm also tired. We have to get up in some hours for prayer.”

 

“Ugh. I'll set the alarm for 7am.”

 

“No. Just sleep.”

 

“Who's the nerd now, huh? Refusing social interaction for faith.”

 

“You'd hate me later. And I wanna pray, too, remember?”

 

“Still nerd.”

 

Simon sighs. “Fine now get up.”

 

They both climb back into their sleeping bags and Raphael shuffles some centimetres closer. He taps Simon's nose and asks “Can you hold my hand? Just until we're asleep.”

Simon does.

 

* * *

 

 

They wake up to both their hands tucked in but it's 5am and the alarm rings. Not another nightmare. Except facing the truth of another day.

 

“Ugh, noo. It's too early. Why is it so early? I wanna sleep!”

 

“You don't remember?”

 

“Of course, I remember. And thanks for being there. I'm still tired. Also thanks for not making me talk.”

 

“I think you said something about me talking all the time? How could I decline that opportunity?” Simon grins.

 

“Haha. Now turn around.”

 

* * *

 

 

This day they barely fight, cutting branches in unison. And maybe they aren't that insecure watching while taking a break.

 

* * *

 

 

The whole day Raphael thinks about whether he should tell Simon. Does he owe him? Would Simon even understand? Would Simon accept and respect him?

After arvith Simon gets his bag ready and Raphael whispers “Can we talk? About this morning?”

 

Simon pauses and looks over. “Sure. But you don't have to, Rapha. You don't owe me or anything.”

 

Owe, check. Accept, probably check. Respect, Raphael has fists. Check. He just blurts it out. “Are you afraid of your true love?”

 

“Hmm.” He finishes his bed quickly. “No. Not really.”

 

“It doesn't mention gender.” Raphael kneads his hands. “What happens when one gets a wrong one?”

 

“Raphael.” Simon sits down and faces him completely. “True love. There is no wrong gender. Hm. At least for me. I'm sure you'll get a person you're attracted to.”

 

“What do you mean ‘not for me’?”

 

“I'm pan. I don't care about gender.”

 

Raphael scoffs. That’s the opposite of his problem. The things he'd give to be pan, too.

“Then you don’t have to stress. Whoever lies there, is right.”

 

“Hey. I still have standards. You don't see every passing girl and think ‘Yeah, hottt!’ either.”

 

“You're more right with that than you think.” He looks down, unable to see Simon's face.

 

“Huh, what do you mean?” Simon inclines his head.

 

“You won't judge me?”

 

Simon shuffles closer, ready to give another hug or just squeeze a shoulder. “Why would I do that?”

 

Acceptance: More securely check. “Where I live people wouldn’t like what I am.”

 

“As long as you're no vampire I think we're cool. I'd be really mad if you kept that a secret. Just say it, Rapha.” He chuckles.

 

“I- I don't like producing children. I don't want to try out.” Raphael doesn’t want to detonate both bombs at once.

 

“Okay. So you're ace?”

 

He looks down at his hands, kneading again. “Yeah?”

 

Simon covers Raphael’s hands with his own. “Is there something else?”

 

Respect: Check. Without fists. “Do you really want to hear this?”

 

“I'm here for you, remember?” He sticks his fingers between Raphael’s hands who clutches then tightly. “If you want to talk, I will listen.” Raphael looks up and searches for any sign of mistrust or lying. There is none. Just open honesty. He smiles which makes Simon smile slightly, worried. “You don't have to say anything. I won't abandon you and force you to cut your way with your scissors.”

 

“SHEARS!!”

 

Simon laughs. “Feeling better?”

 

“No. Asshole. Now I'll never tell you what I wanted to add.”

 

“Okay.” He chuckles.

 

“You don't care?”

 

“Before tonight you would have never told me. We'll be stuck in this scrub for a while. Maybe you'll tell me, maybe you won't. It's your choice. I'm not the one to decide. I only care about you feeling safe while I sleep in your tent, taking away your space.”

 

“Fair.” Raphael yawns.

 

“Sleep?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Simon yawns. “Night, John boy.”

 

“Night, asshole.”

 

* * *

 

 

Simon wakes up from screams again. Since it worked the day before he excavates Raphael from the human/sleeping bag/ _blanket_ mess and pulls him into his arms. Nothing works. He cradles, he talks, he comforts. The only thing missing is… is a kiss. No way. Aren't they supposed to find someone at the actual hospital? A kiss to the cheek.

 

Seconds later Raphael is awake. Calm. Confused but smiling. “What’s up?” His head lies on Simon’s shoulder, breath tickling the neck.

 

There’s _no_ way this just happened. “You had another nightmare. It might be better if you do talk. Maybe you can speak to the Count? I’ll go outside and wait for a while.” He starts to get up.

 

But Raphael sags down. “I highly doubt that’ll help, Simon. But thanks.”

 

“Oh. I- uhm. Well, then. Uh. I don’t know what to-”

 

He hugs Simon’s neck with his free arm. “Simon! It would be better if you stayed here. I'd prefer to tell a living person rather than a pillow.”

 

“Oh. Okay. Then… start. I'll just listen, I promise.”

 

Raphael chuckles. “Don't promise what you can't keep. Alright. So you know I'm ace. My mamá doesn’t know. She just thinks I haven't found the right girl. I don't want a girl, Simon.” He sniffs.

 

“Hey, you don’t have to find someone, Rapha. I'm sure the hill will respect that.”

 

“I would like to find a man. And you broke your promise in like 20 seconds.”

 

Simon presses his lips together and smirks. Maybe the hill already respected Raphael’s wish? It'd definitely be Simon’s. Raphael keeps silent so Simon nudges his nose against his temple.

 

“No more speaking? It's my turn?”

 

Simon grins and nods.

 

“Wow, okay. So mamá just thinks I'm lazy, right? So she sent me here to, like, force me to find someone. Because she wants grandchildren.” Raphael rolls his eyes. “Simon! I don't wanna do the thing!!” He suppresses a sob. “I mean, I don't even wanna act like it if I got a man. Just lay there… and cuddle.” He does sob now.

 

Simon hugs him stronger. “So like we do right now?” It's still so far. He really needs to consult Magnus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ https://www.amazon.com/Exquisite-Colored-Princess-Crown-Pillow/dp/B073V9FY5L/ref=sr_1_6?ie=UTF8&qid=1503880041&sr=8-6&keywords=pillow+crown+shape ](https://www.amazon.com/Exquisite-Colored-Princess-Crown-Pillow/dp/B073V9FY5L/ref=sr_1_6?ie=UTF8&qid=1503880041&sr=8-6&keywords=pillow+crown+shape)

Clary’s pillow.

 

[ https://www.amazon.com/Flash-Zippered-Pillow-20x30-Angelinana/dp/B01916Q4NK/ref=sr_1_8?ie=UTF8&qid=1503870372&sr=8-8&keywords=the+flash+pillow ](https://www.amazon.com/Flash-Zippered-Pillow-20x30-Angelinana/dp/B01916Q4NK/ref=sr_1_8?ie=UTF8&qid=1503870372&sr=8-8&keywords=the+flash+pillow)

Raphael’s pillow. An actual pillow, Simon. Though, I do own a head shaped pillow of Hello Kitty and it's awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well. After some time I forgot to do both pov's. but it's 8pm. so... enjoy single pov from Simon. i might add both pov in the second chapter. who knows. :D
> 
> After Saphael week I will edit the hell out of this tbh. When the second chapter is uploaded this will have some additions to make it less like a scene book and more like a story.


End file.
